Bliss
by Superintoreading
Summary: Death isn't what you would think it is. First of all there is a tunnel and there is a light at the end of it. But it doesn't lead to hell or Heaven. I'm not really sure where it leads, but I do know one thing, as I walked in I heard, "prisoner x-y25s you have cheated your sentence. Welcome to your punishment."


16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Valentina gave up on wiping away her tears as she set down the delicate letter that she had written ages ago on her pillow.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""She then sniffled and picked up her mentally broken body and staggered tiredly to her bathroom.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""She looked into her mirror and shuttered at her own reflection.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Valentina clenched her fist and shattered the mirror, "now it's broken, like me." She whispered, a sad, forced laugh leaving her lips.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""She looked down at her fist, which was pooling blood and smiled at the pain.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Val shut the door to her bathroom and locked it.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours, and she was supposed to be at school.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Val took a deep breath before filling a glass with water at the sink and opening the bottle of pills that she would empty into her mouth in a few moments.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"="""""""""I'm so sorry mom and dad, but I font-size:="""""""" 16pt;"=""""""""have to be with him, I miss Kyler." She whimpered softly.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Kyler had been her boyfriend for two years and her best friend since she was eight.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""He was two years older than her and died a month ago from a drunk driver.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Since then, Val had been to a therapist twice a week and the school counselor once a week.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Her depression and nightmares have kept her from focusing on anything, or from sleeping very well.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Even though Valentina wasn't with him when he was hit, she can see the car crash play out. In fact that's what she sees every time she closes her eyes. It's on a infinite loop.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""He survived the crash, only to die and hour later from his wounds. The doctors say he was in unbearable pain the entire time.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;="""""""" min-height:="""""""" 18.2px;"="""""""" 

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Val emptied the bottle into her hand and took a shaky breath.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""She got up from the floor and sat down on her bed, before tilting her head back the dumping the pills into her mouth.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""She gulped down the water and sat the glass down.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""Her eyes grew heavy and she laid down. She wiped her eyes for the last time and whispered tiredly, "I'm sorry," before closing her eyes and letting out her last breath.

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;="""""""" min-height:="""""""" 18.2px;"="""""""" 

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;="""""""" min-height:="""""""" 18.2px;"="""""""" 

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;="""""""" min-height:="""""""" 18.2px;"="""""""" 

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""—_

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;="""""""" min-height:="""""""" 18.2px;"="""""""" 

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"=""""""""So this is short but I'll get the second chapter up ASAP! Thank you to anyone that likes and reads! And to put it out there suicide is  
underline;"=""""""""NEVER!  
The answer and if anyone needs to talk please dm me. I'll be there for anyone  
16pt;"=""""""""❤️  
I love you guys.  
16pt;"=""""""""?

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"="""""""" 16pt;"=""""""""

16px;="""""""" line-height:="""""""" font-family:="""""""" georgia;"="""""""" 16pt;"=""""""""


End file.
